La nueva era
by mayrapazgorki
Summary: La historia de la cuarta temporada Que pasaria si fuera al revez los de la resistencia sean los del NEy los del NE la resistencia, Algunas cosas seran igual y otras cabiaran seran igual
1. distinto

Las bombas habian caido, todos estaban desesperados y perdidos, no entendian que habia pasado, todos uyendo para no ser encontrados. Vale conocio a Jhonny y casi de inmediato encontro a Simon y Tefi que habian perdido a Luca luego del caos, pasado unas semanas encontraron a Rama en un centro medico que estaba con Mar los dos habian sido salvados de milagro, y por ultimo Teo que estaba con algunos de Cielo Abierto, entre los cuales se encontraba Milagros que lo habia salvado de los guardias. ¿pero y lo demas?

4 meses y medio despues:

Una chica glamorosa caminaba por las calles cuando alguien se acerco por atras.

Guardia se puede saber quien es usted?

Espetranza: oh! hola soy Esperanza Bauer me dirijo al acto que ahi hoy por el dia de la paz

Guardia: pe...

Tacho: deja yo me encargo, Esperanza no alcansaras a la carabana

Esperanza: ¿tu eres?

Tacho: Juan Lopez

Esperanza: ¿vas al acto?

Tacho: si... nos veremos alla

Un doctor estaba mirando un monitor donde se veia una ecografia de un bebe, se ve la panza pero no la cara de la mujer.

Doctor: esta todo en orden señora su bebe crece sano ¿y su padre?

Mujer: la mentablemente no esta llamare a mi primo para que me busque.

De mientras en la residencia

Una chica colorada maldecia a su celular

Thiago: Bella calmate, estoy aca Lara

Lara: no, me agas esto mas Thiago ¿donde andabas?

Thiago: bue... yo

(recuerda estando en una cama con una rubia besandose a full)

Lara: mejor cierra el pico.

Thiago; vamos amor.

En la parte delantera del NE. Hay una colorada sentada hablando con los del seguridad.

Rene: ¿no vio a la señorita Alvarez?

Guiardia: si, ahi esta.

Rene mira a donde apunta y ahi una chica morocha de pelo largo con anteojos blancos

Rene: supongo que la señora alvarez ¿no?

Kika: Francisca Alvarez, ya esta todo programado y listo.

Rene: bien asi debe ser.

La jefa llega y da su discurso. Despues de media hora de festejo. Jaime esta hablando con Luz y aparece un auto ultimo modelo

Jaime: ¿y esos?

Luz: los primos Franccini llegaron

Jaime: ¿quienes?

Primero baja Luca estaba bien vestido de de camisa y pantalon y dek otro lado bajaba Melody tenia un vestido suelto y largo.

Luz: Melody, Luca llegaron ¿como va esa pansita Mel

Melody: creciendo

Esta se toca la panza, intercambia mirada intensas con Jaime

Espero sus comentarios buenos y malos

En el segundo pondre lo de la resistencia


	2. la resistencia

Mirando al techo suspiro

el no lo podia creer Melody Paz le robaba el sueño, el cuando la conocio sabia que ella le cambiaria la vida, y asi fue desmotro ser un gran mujer. Pero ahora el no sabia donde estaba, el solo esperaba que estuviera bien y a salvo.

Era increible ue se habia vuelto enamorar...

De repente se escuchaba unosgritos el se levantyo, estabaTefi corriendo y gritando, mientras que por detras venian Leon y Mar con una cabrita riendose.

Mar: ay, esta chica no cambia mas

Leon: ¿te imaginas que pasaria si Melody estuviera aca? se mori

Se detuvo en seco al ver Teo quien se secaba las lagrimas

Leon: perdon yo...

Teo: esta bien... no importa... ¿y los demas?

Mar: fueron a inspeccionar el muro

Tefi, regresa con Jhonny

Tefi: alejemen esa cosa de mi...

Leon: no hace nada Tefi

(recalco aguantando la risa)

En eso llegan los demas: estaban: Teo, Mar, Vale, Rama, Jazmin, Leon, Tefi, Nacho. Se sentaron al alrededor de la mesa

Jazmin: encontramos cosas para la casa, y algo de telas para coser ropas

Teo: bien ¿Rama?

Rama: el muro esta altamente vigilado por lo que sabemos los soldados andan persiguiendo a la gente, los atrapan y nadie los vuelve a ver.

Teo: lo mismo que nos dijo Octavio a pesar de que pasaron los meses seguimos iguales

Simon: ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Teo: va a ver que acercarnos y tratar de ver si vemos algo

De mientras en el NE

Melody estaba acomodando su ropa, se sienta en la cama y empiezan a caerle las lagrimas mientras que se acaricia la panza. Entra Luca

Luca: ah! no prima otra vez, amor no le va a hacer bien al bebe

Melody: es que nose no puedo evitarlo, ni siquiera se porque lloro

Luca: ¿porque no vas a una seccion de spa que tanto te gusta para que te mimen y cuiden?

Melody : es que...

La puerta se abre entra Hoppy y Luca queda asombrado.

Esperanza: ¿sos la nueva, no? yo soy esperanza o hopp

Luca se levanta de un salto

Luca: yo soy Luca Franccini, el jefe de coordonacion de eventos gusto en conocerte,

Le toma la mano en las suyas. Esperanza lo mira hipnotizada

Esperanza: igualmente ¿y usted?

Le pregunta a Melody

Melody: Melody Franccini sere profesora


End file.
